Cybernetic Warrior
by xxxKoishii Mazohisutoxxx
Summary: Lynx Xiaowei is the Founder and leader of the SPD. She is on a check up of the Earth sector and doesn't like what she sees. Why does Sky have funny feelings about her and is she friend or foe? DUN DUN DUN R&R! and if you visit the site please read it! it
1. Chapter 1

_**Cybernetic Warrior**_

Hyah! Lynx yelled as threw another drone over her shoulder. She turned back flips as the rest of the pack fired lasers at her. Her eyes were filled with rage as she surveyed he damaged home. These things whatever they were had barged into her home and begun to attack her. Three of the drones charged at her with swords and she looked around for weapons to use. Her eyes stopped at her curtain rods and she jumped over the table and grabbed them. In a battle ready stance she motioned for them to bring it on. They did and she thanked Cat for giving her reference to the Cyber expert who had created her body. She dodged laser fire and all attacks from the drones all the while taking them out one by one. She wondered where were Doggie's troops so long and frowned in annoyance. She was in the Earth sector to do a checkup on them and they already had one strike against them. This was not going well.

Her thoughts were cut off when an ugly alien appeared out of nowhere and attacked her as well.

Back at Spd headquarters 

"Rangers, front and center!" Kruger bellowed.

Jack, Bridge, Sydney, Sky, and Z ran and fell into place in front of him. "We have found high levels of drone activity in this area," he said pointing to a large holographic map. "Go check it out immediately!"

"Yes sir!" came the simultaneous reply from the rangers. " Spd, emergency!"

They arrived at Lynx's home in a few short minutes and were about to enter when several drones flew out the windows they stepped aside as Lynx jumped out and rolled across her driveway. She got to her feet and impaled one of her curtain rods into a drone grabbed its laser and ran down the driveway still being followed by the drones. The rangers followed her only to be blown back by a blast. When the smoke cleared the rangers saw Lynx walking through the smoke towards them. She stood in front of them her hands on her hips. They scrambled to their feet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the S.P.D. Look I don't know what exactly you thought you were doing a while ago, but aren't you supposed to protect the peace and the innocent citizens!"

" Yes that is our duty, ma'am," replied Jack in his official work voice, " and that is what we were about to do before you took care of the problem."

"Maybe I was waiting for your help you, you, poor excuses for rangers! You watched me run away without even coming to my aide! I'll report you to Kruger myself. Y'all need serious training."

Z stepped in, " Excuse me but who are you to tell us we need more training. We are the B squad of SPD and we wouldn't be on missions like this one if our superiors didn't think us capable, Ma'am."

"Your superiors choose you because the A squad is missing and the other squads are occupied." Lynx said Knowingly and annoyed

"How do you know so much about us?" Sydney asked cautiously.

"Because I am the heart of SPD, the mastermind behind it all and the one who put you in the positions you are in now."

"And you are?" Sky queried rudely.

Lynx turned towards him her eyes flashing a mysterious green, " Watch your mouth Skylark."

"It's Sky."

"Whatever, Bridge knows who I am. We speak every day. Let him explain it I've got no time to be filling in clueless cadets." She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Guys, you should pay her a lot more respect." Bridge warned his fellow teammates.

"Why should we Bridge? Who is she? "

"Her name is Lynx Xiaowei (like Zhow-way). She is the first spd ranger cybernetic ranger and the creator of the space patrol delta. She is also the strongest person I know and the oldest."

"How do you know all this?" Inquired Syd

"Well, she's my training partner and she was the voice on the recruiting chip we each received when we arrived."

"Really, well I am still going to ask Cat about it", Z said as they turned and headed to their vehicle.

"Suit yourself."

"Bridge, why is she a Vyborg?" Sky asked

"Even I don't know the answer to that no one does supposedly."

Sky thought to himself _So I'll have to investigate. Something isn't right about her and I have to know what it is. It feels so familiar yet I can't quite figure it out._

_Hello whoever is reading this is for Destiny45 hope she reviews on it and that y'all like it. I know short right? That's how I write short and leaving you in suspense. If you want me to continue 10 reviews no less. What about the cybernetic founder of SPD has Sky feeling uneasy? R&R to encourage me to continue! HEHEHE _


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2- Unexpected visitor

Lynx slumped into what was left of her sofa and recalibrated her cyber legs. She sighed. She had been having calibration problems since she had come to the Earth sector and she couldn't for the life of it figure out why. She held her hand up and a holo-screen appeared showing her what was happening inside spd Headquarters. A smirk on her lips as she saw Bridge waving into the air. She always wondered why he did that. He knew he would be looked at as odd waving into thin air but he didn't seem to care as long as he was waving and saying hi to his best friend. She looked past him and saw that he was standing next to the vending machine. Using her all access pass she programmed the machine to pass out an "Oh Henry" his favorite candy bar. He took it out and flashed a smile shaking her head at how much she spoiled him.

She relaxed and began to talk to him mentally.

"So my young friend what you think about how I introduced myself to your friends"

"Well to tell the truth you. You scared the shit outta them."

"Ha," and she laughed crazily into his mind. "I scared them? The mighty Spd rangers were frightened of little ol' me! That just proves my point. You are unskilled and lacking in training."

"And you not exactly a little baby you know. The way you flipped out of your window and pummeled those drones was very intimidating and might I add you did it with CURTAIN RODS. How did you manage to blow the entire fleet up anyway?"

"It was actually quite easy I led them all into my training grounds at the back and set off the land mines."

"You really have land mines in the backyard?"

"I know, he he. A little over the top, but when you're on the top of every warlord in the ten galaxies hit list you take deadly precautions," the humor gone from her voice. She must've realized this because she added more cheerfully, "Well at least you never went out there. Right Bridge?

"Yeah right. Umm… Oh I gotta go Lynx. Kruger's calling us, ok?

"Ok Bridge. Leaving me hanging aren't ya?"

"OH please you've got more than enough stuff to keep you occupied."

"Well that is true and Go already won't you!"

"Ok ok, bye.

"A bientot!"

She got up and went to the shower. When she finished she got dressed in her official uniform and went to her garage. She stood in front of her two cars and her Yamaha pondering with one would make a more stunning entrance. She was just about to hop on her motorbike when she stopped and thought _wouldn't it be fun if I scared them a little more. He he. I could hack into their systems and sneak into the base. You know that's what I'll do and I won't tell anyone. Wonder how tight their security is. _She walked back into the house and went to the basement. After changing into a skintight stealth suit she went to the roof and surveyed the area. When she was sure no one was watching she began to roof jump towards SPD.

Back at the headquarters Cat sat defeated into a chair and let the rangers questions engulf her. For the past half an hour she had been trying to tell the rangers the history of SPD and how exactly Lynx was involved, but she had been drowned out by Sky's annoyed questions and Z and Jack's arguments about who exactly she was. Sky was about to pop another question when Kruger shouted " Rangers be quiet!"

An eerie silence covered the room and they sheepishly sat down.

"Good now let Cat continue. You all need to listen carefully to what she has to say."

"Thank you, Doggie." Cat said gratefully. "Now where was I?"

Bridge piped up, " You were about to tell us who exactly is Lynx Xiaowei."

"Thanks Bridge," she frowned and began to think back. "Lynx Xiaowei is the…." She was cut off by the alarms blaring. She turned around quickly and checked the monitors and reported. " There's an intruder in the building and." she stopped staring at the screen shocked.

"What is it Cat?" Z asked coming closer to the screen.

Cat turned to face them; " There's a hacker in my system! No one could possibly hack MY SYSTEMS! These are the best systems in the world and they have the best security nets. I should know I created them!"

A bit perturbed by Cat's uncharacteristic behavior Kruger turned to his team and said quietly, " Go check this out. I have a feeling that it's more than just a hacker that's got her so upset."

" Right!" they turned and ran out of the office.

From her perch in the hallway Lynx was getting quite bored. It was taking their systems so long to detect her presence in the systems and she had been making the most stupid mistakes as she went to their core. Her face became cloudy. She would have to speak to Cat on this. It was unacceptable. She rolled her eyes as she saw her least favorite ranger coming her way. She decided to have a little fun with him. When he was directly below her she jumped down, roundhouse kicked him to the ground jumped back onto the pipes so quickly Sky didn't know what hit him. He scrambled to his feet and called for backup. The other rangers came quickly and scanned the area. Lynx jumped down this time and stood in front of them.

"Well it took long enough! Let's get this over with, shall we? I've got other stuff to do today and they are much more important than fighting with y'all.

"So why are you then?" Syd asked.

"Cause I'm bored."

"Okay then let's go!" and rushed at her.


	3. The Ice Witch

_**The Ice Witch!**_

_**While Syd charged**_ at Lynx, Kruger and Cat were in a heated conversation with LYNX! She was lounging in a sofa not paying attention to a word they were saying but instead concentrating on the match between Syd and herself. She smirked, if the rangers couldn't figure out they were fighting a robot then something was seriously wrong. She had chosen these five because they had had incredible powers and had passed her initiation test with flying colors. If they couldn't defeat a replica of her how could they defeat Omnicron? She got up and walked past Kruger and Cat and for the first time since she arrived she looked every bit as cold her reputation claimed. She looked every bit as her nickname The Ice Witch. When she turned and walked out of the office a chill overcame the room and its occupants stared fearfully at her retreating back. One of the officers whispered to another her nickname and Lynx turned towards him, her eyes glowing a fierce blue and her metallic blue hair following her sharp turn of her head. Her voice came out deadly vicious her eyes scanning the room and resting on the guilty.

"Kruger I would appreciate if you would school your cadets on the importance of keeping their mouths shut."

She sighed and walked down the corridor when she neared the rangers she shouted angrily " Stand Down!"

They turned towards her and stared in shock. Sky still feeling that she wasn't whom she claimed to be charged her and this aggravated her even more and prepared herself for his charge. As he ran towards her he morphed and went into S.W.A.T. mode and began firing at her. She stood calmly and watched as he began to fire at her she even closed her eyes as she dodged. When he was a foot away from her she neatly kicked him away. Her blue boot imprinting on his uniform. Sky got up and charged her again, this time he used hand-to-hand combat. The rangers rushed to his aide but were stopped when Lynx's replica jumped over and landed in front of them and doubled. They attacked them only to be thrown against the wall.

Sky was beginning to tire and Lynx used that against him when he next came close to fire a punch she grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder and pressed her boot to his neck. Sky demorphed and looked at her with rage and fear. The others had demorphed as well and were looking at her uncertainly. She removed her boot from his chest and began to walk away. The replicas did the same and walked straight into her disappearing and if the rangers were freaked out before they were pissing their pants now.

Her voice still cold she spoke " Follow me."

Sky was about to retort when Bridge shoved him and gave him a look that screamed shut-up and follow her. The rangers did and the thing on everyone's mind was who exactly was she that is everyone except Bridge.

She lead them back into the office they had left when the intruder alert had sounded and they stared at Cat and Kruger who saluted her as she entered. What surprised them even more was that all the cadets in the room got up and saluted her also and they wondered if every one knew who she was except them. She stood in the center of the room and began to speak her voice still as cold as ever with a strong sense of authority.

" When I arrived in this sector I expected so much more out of this base but I had my hopes held too high as your rangers have shown me more than enough times. What has also been made clear is the ignorance of some of your cadets and how poorly they handle pressure." Her eyes turned to the rangers and they squirmed uneasily under the intense pressure of her gaze. She continued, " Would one of you please enlighten them on who exactly I am, since they find it hard to believe when I tell them myself."

Bridge stepped forward and stood to the task, " If you will allow it ma'am I would like to."

Lynx nodded her head yes and closed her eyes. Her calibrations were going off again she would have to recalibrate them soon and revert to using her human half until he had finished.

Bridge stood next to her and began the same intense look in his eyes, " This is Lynx Xiaowei, creator and highest ranked officer of SPD. She was born in the Feudal Realm in the year 1990. She is half human, half machine because of a terrible accident that occurred ten years ago on the moon Titan in the Zeta realm. She has done countless amount of undercover work including the infiltration of Omnicron's Base and she alone destroyed his main base. She has been going to sector to sector checking up on her branches and choosing cadets to aide her when she embarks on a classified mission relating the up rise of more Omnicron followers. She commands the legendary Amethyst power and is skilled in the arts of jiujutsu and Karate."

He stopped and glanced at her, " Shall I continue ma'am?"

"As you wish cadet."

" She is also the voice that the 2020 cadets would have heard on their recruiting letters. She is the only ranger to be cybernetic and is deadly efficient with her cybernetic capabilities. She was given the nickname Ice Witch because on the eve of her inauguration into the world defense committee she was forced to fight her only family, her brother who we now know is the most wanted warlord in the history of the realms, Omnicron."

The general atmosphere of the room became horrified as they saw the pain etched into Lynx' s face quickly disappear and leave behind nothing but an empty shell. Her eyes began to glow once again and her hair stood on edge. There seemed to be an aura of power emitting from her and the air became horridly cold. Her eyes scanned the room once again and dismissed every one of their pitied looks.

Her voice rang out and broke the tension, " You are dismissed."

The cadets quickly got out and left only Lynx, Bridge, Cat and Kruger in the room. When she was sure they were gone she let the exhaustion overwhelm her and fell into the chair wearily. Her eyes closed and her skin pale. Bridge leaned over and began to check her vital signs. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He helped her stand and lead her to the electronics room. While she recalibrated her legs Cat walked in and smiled at her old friend.

" I think you should've told them that you're Bridge's Great grandmother."

Lynx snapped her head up and broke out in laughter, " I'll tell them when I'm good and ready."

_**Thanks to Thundra and Destiny 45 for reviewing! Hope y'all like this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer (finally) Dont own it, kinda want to. If I did then they wouldn't get their tails cut in nearly every episode._**

**_If you like reading this check out my profile and read my others _**

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney walked into the rec room and slumped into the couch. Their faces were blank as they recapped what happened in the main office. Lynx had been cold to the point that the atmosphere was literally freezing. She seemed so offhandish that it was quite hard to believe that she had endured so much. Also her amethyst power was incredible. She had been able to beat them while having a conversation on the top floor and they had been on the bottom floor! Sky looked at the floor and sighed maybe that's why he had been feeling so oddly. His father had drilled him on all things SPD and he felt a little foolish that not only had he forgotten about the leader and creator of SPD but also he had actually fought her and questioned her authority!

Another sigh escaped him as he got up and went to stand by the window. The tension became greater when Bridge entered the room. They all looked at him asking the silent question, "Was she gone?" Bridge looked them all over, frowned, picked up his rucksack and walked out the door.

"Well that was rude!" Syd said into air. Everyone stared at her and broke out laughing.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

Being the first to recover she replied, " Well we honestly don't know. I was laughing because of what you said, obliviously."

" Um duh." Syd rolled her eyes. "You could only be laughing at what I said seeing as how I'm the only one that said anything. What about what I said is so funny?"

"Yes, about that is funny?" The rangers whirled around to find Kruger standing at the door. The got up quickly and saluted.

" As you were." He said gruffly " You all are to meet with Commander Xiaowei at 1400 hours is that understood."

" Sir yes sir!"

" And rangers don't be late."

Kruger left and they were once again left in awkward silence. You could have heard the heartbeats and you heard they steps of the cadets who passed the door. Finally Jack broke the silence.

" Come on guys! You're acting as if we've been decommissioned! So what we made a mistake and tried to wipe out the Commander, we still are the best rangers this station has."

" Yeah, we are!" Z replied looking as enthusiastic as Jack. " We have another chance to prove to her that we are too!"

Sydney and Sky just looked at each other, shrugged and mumbled simultaneously, " Yeah, sure whatever. Let's get this over with."

Jack and Z walked out the room hand in hand their spirits a little higher. Z looked back at Sky and Syd and whispered to Jack "Well at least they said something."

" I don't think we're going to get a lot outta them. I mean they did get the shit knocked outta them by C.X.L. I'd be embarrassed too."

Z frowned, " C.X.L?"

" Commander Xiaowei Lynx, it should be the other way around but it wouldn't have fit into my little nickname for her," he said slyly.

Z curiosity had been peaked. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, " Which is?"

" Commando extra large. Commando cause she's tougher than Kruger. Extra because of the amount of stuff she's skilled in, and extra cause it just sounded good."

" Idiot." Z said shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"What?"

"Never mind let's just arrive to her meeting on time"

_**At the SPD training grounds at 1345hours or 1:45 pm**_

Lynx stood calmly letting the cool breeze ease some of her stress. She could hear the cadet's thoughts as they approached the field. She smiled as she listened in. The thing on all of their minds was _what are we going to do _and _what will she do if we're late._ She was dressed in a sports bra and knee length tights in her trademark color metallic blue. She had tied her hair into a ponytail and stood with her hands folded. The Rv's pulled up and the cadet's streamed out and filed out. Lynx's expression became stern and the cadet's knew that she was not playing around.

"Good afternoon. Let's begin shall we."

Ma'am, yes, ma'am!

Good. You sound eager and ready. She back flipped off the podium and landed in the middle of the lines. So let's start with a lap around the entire field shall we?"

When no one moved she shouted, " Move it! Cadets I gave an order!"

They ran around the entire field with Lynx leading the way. There were times when she would stop and run to where they had started and begin again, break out in some kind of physical exercise. After about an hour of this she stopped and told them to take a break. The cadets groaned and dropped to the ground.

She laughed and stood with her hands on her hips. She went around and started making groups of ten. When all the cadets were in groups she gave her instructions.

" This exercise will test how you are able to work together against a multitude of enemy fighters."

She stood completely still, with her eyes closed for about a minute. When she opened them they were glowing and she multiplied a hundred times.

" And yes Miss Kirin. I can hear every word and hear your every thought."

She turned to the first group and got signaled for them to begin all hundred copies of her.

**_Thanks again to Destiny45 for her faithful reviews and to Thundra my patner in crime! READ AND REVIEW y'all_**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miss Kiriu's team stood still. No way were they going to charge her. She had beaten Sydney and Skyler (I hope that is his real name I can't quite remember ) what would she do to them. Lynx stood there reading their minds all too clearly. She came out of the line of replicas and walked up to Kiriu and stopped, looking her up and down as if she was inspecting a piece of meat. When she had circled about the entire group, she went up to her bag and took out a palm pilot. She turned to Kiriu and punched something into it. The other cadets stared at her and began murmuring amongst themselves. Her eyes flashed upwards-commanding silence.

The cadets stopped and became silent once again. When they heard her palm asking to send an Rv back for Kiriu's team the turned their heads simultaneously at them. The team hung their head's in shame and walked off the field. Lynx went up to Kiriu and said something, which seemed to lift her spirits somewhat for she left the field with a smile on her face.

Lynx turned to Sky's team; reducing the amount of replicas to thirty she repeated her actions. This time Sky motioned for his team to spread out and surround them. Lynx's replicas created a circle and faced his team dead on. They charged, surprising Lynx a little, just a little. Ten of the replicas turned cartwheels and jumped over their heads, landing behind them and kicked at them. Two girls broke off from the Team's formation and faced the replicas.

Four replicas from the ten came out to confront the girls. Lynx motioned for Sky and his team to stop and watch. She disappeared from sight for a couple minutes and re-appeared on the podium. Her cyber eye in videotape mode she zoomed in for a closer look. The first to attack was a redhead named Yoori Smith. She materialized a katana and stood poised for battle. Lynx wanted to make the mood more festive. Weird huh? So she plugged her p3 player into the field's loudspeakers and began playing Linkin Park's _Crawling. _The cadets found it rather unusual but made no comments as the music did seem to liven up the atmosphere.

Lynx motioned for two of the clones to attack and watched the fight with keen interest. Yoori had just blocked the replicas kicks and was now driving them back into the wired fence. The replicas then materialized swords as well and the clanging of swords was added to the noise. Yoori was holding her own very well, so Lynx decided to begin testing the other female Naji Ishikawa. The replicas turned towards her and accepting the challenge she materialized a staff and charged madly. Lynx frowned and motioned for the replicas to attack. The girl had seemed calm at first but when charged by an outnumbering enemy Lynx had felt a psychic wall within her mind fail. The clones disappeared and Lynx replaced them. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and stunned her for the rest of the time.

She turned back to Yoori and smiled as she felt how strong the girls resolve to win was. The clones had actually been hit and she had nearly broken through the weak psychic barrier Lynx had used especially for this exercise. With a final stroke Yoori had broken the barrier and the replicas disappeared. Tired from the sparring session Yoori sunk to the ground panting and wondering if she had done well. Lynx walked over to her and held out a helping hand smiling broadly. She was about to address the cadets and continue with Sky's team when she stopped dead in her tracks. The psychic energy in the air had just changed and she wasn't too happy about the change.

The reading she was picking up could only be one person. Her eyes searched for Bridge and the look he gave her confirmed her thoughts. The energy could only be one person and if it was then her time was just about up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Omnicron and Defeat. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers but Lynx and Zhang all mine.

New **REVIEWERS Thanks! I'll give shout outs in next chapter am being called by the Caribbean beaches!**

**ENJOY! From my muse and inspiration Andesha and my fave band Linkin' park! Whose songs fitted nicely into this chapter as well as the others.**

Lynx turned to the cadets and yelled, " Cadets, today's training is over please head back to Headquarters."

The cadets slowly began to leave. Lynx motioned to bridge and he came running. They turned their backs on everyone and began a heated conversation, motioning to lynx's amethyst morpher and the leaving cadets. Lynx's eyes were flashing an eerie blue and Bridge's were flashing green. Jack and the others remained behind to speak to Lynx in private. When Bridge stalked away from her, they pounced.

" Commander Wei! Could we speak to you in private please?" Jack replied breathlessly.

Lynx glared at them and said in her trademark cold voice, " I thought I said to leave."

Sky answered coolly trying to keep the distaste from his voice, " You did but we needed to talk to you."

" Listen cadets, when a superior officer gives a command what is mandatory in all security agencies?"

Z answered this time her face turning a light pink, " Immediate compliance from whomever the order is given to ma'am, but we really needed to talk to you."

"Save for when we get back to headquarters. You four leave IMMEDIATELY!"

She was about to continue when an extremely large Space Cruiser began to descend from the clouds. The lifted their hands to their faces to protect them from the blinding light it gave off. Lynx's eyes began to glow once again as she watched in horror as it landed on the field. She began to search the energy inside the ship. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw him. Coming down the ship cargo door was Omnicron or as she had known him as Zhang. He hadn't changed at all except for the fact that he was now cybernetic as well. His long Navy blue hung around his shoulders and his eyes were in a death-glare with hers. She began walking towards him. A blink of an eye and they were both standing in the middle of the field, six feet of raw power and emotion each.

Without so much as a cruel word they butted heads sending the other flying backwards. Lynx regained composure first and ran towards him and with a deafening yells brought her leg down on his back. He hit the ground hard and the impact and force of her kick created a crater. Lynx flipped away landing in front of the rangers who surprisingly had not moved an inch since the ship landed.

Lynx multiplied and surrounded them as Zhang rose to his feet. He did the same and his clones attacked her clones. It seemed as if Lynx would win when he delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen. She lurched forward and spat blood holding on to his leg. He brought his elbow down into her back and she fell to her knees. She twisted his leg and he crashed to the ground bringing his foot down unto her back making her yell out in pain. Her nails grew into claws and she dug them into his leg drawing blood. She jumped to her knees still holding his leg and she began to spin wildly. When she had spun for quite a while she let go and he flew into his ship.

By this time the rangers were about to morph to join her but stopped when she gave them a look and yelled, " Don't even dare! Get outta here, NOW!"

Looking at her they walked backwards slowly. "GO!"

They ran to the last RV and sped off. Zhang had gotten up and stood wiping the blood form his cheek. He gave a deep chuckle and said, " Now Lynx, is that anyway to treat family?"

" I have no family." She replied her eyes following his every move.

" Really did the grim reaper pay a visit a little early?" He was inching closer and closer with every word.

" No," she laughed sadly, " coward did. But wait Zhang," she said his name spitefully, " You should know all this, it was your ugly bitch who killed them anyway."

" Watch your mouth! Do not call Ayanami that."

" Oh I hit a soft spot huh?" she said tauntingly

He shut his mouth and stood still. He disappeared from view and appeared behind Lynx. She had anticipated this and swung an arm back. He caught it and twisted painfully behind her back. She fell to her knees and let out an agonizing scream. Lifting her up he released her arm and only to kick at her legs. Lynx braced the impact by landing on her hands. He kicked her in her side. She groaned and rolled over. Slowly he approached again and yanked her to her feet by her hair.

" You destroyed my ship, I'll destroy yours." He threw her across the field where she made impact with her ship. He was about to continue when he was fired on. He jumped back. Kruger and the other rangers had come for her when Bridge had run out of the office in a panic. She smiled. Well they did something right for once. The last thing she saw was Zhang running into a mini cruiser that had come to his aide.

I** know short as usual, but my inspiration, my muse, she's on holiday. Also it may be because I don't plan these chapters. I just sit my ass down on the swivel chair and type that is after all the interferences that occur at home.**

**'**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 C.W.

The rangers ran over to where Lynx was lying. Carefully they lifted the rubble off of her until Kruger could lift her out with no obstacles, which he did very carefully. They all climbed in to the RV and headed for headquarters. The cadets were waiting for them at the gate and shrank back in horror when they saw Lynx's limp body in Kruger's arms. Her light blue hair was streaked with blood and stuck to her face, which was filled with deep cuts and scratches all bleeding excessively. Her outfit was ripped and barely covered her body, which was also bloody and bruised. They took her to the infirmary where Cat did her best to fi her wounds both Cybernetic and of her own flesh. Bridge was standing off to the side his hands in his pocket as he looked out the window. He ad always listened to GG's (his pet name for Lynx) stories about how close she had been to her brother and he found it hard to believe that the person whom she talked so much about could really be so heartless as to try to kill his own sister.

He sighed and looked at her bruised face. It must be terrible to have to be the one who had to take down your flesh and blood. He saw the tears in her eyes every-time she talked about him an he knew it must be hard as hell to fight the only one you had left. He pulled a chair closer to her bedside and held her hand in his holding back tears of his own and vowing revenge. The other rangers sat in the chairs behind him all wondering why she had come to their aide and sent them away when they were sure they could have helped her and also why she and Bridge were so chummy. It was almost like they were family. Their heads jerked upwards as they stared at them their eyes narrow slits.

They got up and crept out of the room. When they were sure they were out of Kruger's and Cat's earshot they began to voice their thoughts. Z began, " Hey guys you don't think that." she was cut off by Sky.

" That Lynx and Bridge are related."

Syd piped up, " I don't think so. She looks too good to be related to Bridge."

" I agree with Z and Sky, Syd. The two of them are really close." Jack came in.

" No they're not! Just because he's holding her hand and crying and rubbing it against his face and Oohh…"

Z laughed and put her arm around Syd, " It's obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah but only the four of us know."

" I say we tell everybody else, expose her secret." Sky said a little too eagerly.

" Sky, it's not our business to tell." Jack said reprimandingly.

Sky turned to face him, " I believe it is. Everyone has the right to know."

Z grabbed his arm and swung him to face her, "If they don't want anyone to know they have their reasons, we shouldn't say ANYTHING."

"Yeah every one is entitled to their secrets." Sydney grabbed his other arm and pulled him into the rec room.

Back in the infirmary Lynx had just regained conscious and was struggling with Bridge.

"GG, don't move!"

"Oh why not!"

"You just got the living daylights knocked outta you!"

Lynx batted her eyelashes cluelessly, " Your point?"

He rolled his eyes and pinned her to the bed, " You need to take it easy for a while!"

She squirmed under his arms, " I do not! I'm feeling fine!"

" Like hell you are! Look at you bandages! Their soaked with blood already!"

" It's not blood, it's the fluid for my cyber joints!"

She had managed to get off the bed and was now in the bathroom. Bridge sank defeated into the chair.

" At least promise you'll go right back into bed when you're done."

She stuck her head out of the door, " I ain't gonna do that."

"PLEASE. Grandma!"

She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in towel. " Now you know I don't like to be called Grandma."

"EXACTLY and I don't liked you out off bed so soon after the fight! You didn't see yourself when Kruger carried you up those steps."

At that moment Sky walked past the room and seeing as how there was tension between them she devised a little plan.

"Umm Bridge I've got something to tell you."

"What GG?"

"Bridge I'm pregnant."

Bridge stared at her for a while just blinking and trying to regain his voice. Outside the door Sky had stopped and was listening keenly.

He regained his voice and stuttered, "Y-y-y," he exhaled. "You're P-p-p-p"

He closed his eyes and plopped on the bed. He took a few more short breaths and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were calm buy his voice gave away his emotions.

"YOU"RE WHAT!"

**Well here's chapter seven. I hope y'all like cause this is going to be the last update for a while. School opening. How quaint. I'm not going to able to update as often since my exams and terms finals along with projects come by the dozen. Thanks to Destiny45, Thundra, garnetred, and others for reviewing. They brightened my sucky New YEAR. **


	8. NOTICE

_**Explanation**_

**__**

**_HEY READERS I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WRITE NOW SO I HOPE Y'ALL WILL BARE WITH ME, CAUSE I HAVE MIDTERMS, REPORTS, SPORTS, LOVE LIFE TO DEAL WITH. _**

**__**

**_IF Y'ALL MISSING MY STORIES GIVE A HOLLA AND INVITE OTHERS TO READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE I'LL SUPRISE UPDATE._**

**__**

**_ANGEL PEN  _**

****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8?

_**ITALICS ARE THOUGHT SPEECH**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and never will.**_

_**"I'm Pregnant" **_

Lynx grabbed Bridge by the collar and hissed, " I'm pregnant!"

Bridge pulled away and fell into a chair staring blankly at Lynx. " I don't believe you, GG. 1. You're way too old to be having kids even though you don't look it, 2. I haven't seen you dating anyone, 3. No one in his or her right mind would go out with a nutcase like you!"

"Well, there's one more thing."

Bridge stood up so quickly the chair fell and he came up to Lynx grinding his nose into hers. He slanted his eyes as he asked, "What?"

"Well you see the baby is, ummmm, well it's umm, Oh never mind!" and she turned to the door.

"GG, don't you dare walk out of this room!"

"Or what? You can't do anything to stop me; we stopped dating three months ago. You gots NOOO power over me."

"We never da…." He was interrupted by a metal jab.

_Bridge play along with me! Lynx shouted mentally._

_GG, what are you doing!_

_WELL, do you see that Sky is outside the door? _

_I guess he could _

_NO, I'm telling you he's outside the door! Now you see I don't really like the kid that much and he needs to respect his elders a whole lot more. _

_So you want me to pretend that you're pregnant!_

_Yep you see that way I'll test his communication skills and how he handles awkward situations. Hehehehe and I'll also get a kick outta watching him squirm._

_How in the world are we related again?_

_I'm your father's mother's mother, why?_

_Because the crazy gene obviously missed my generation._

_Yeah it did but you got the airhead gene._

_Shut up! _

_Oh I'm sorry sweetie, so you in or out?_

_Why should I play your little prank?_

_Cause you love me, and I'm your favourite relative._

_Well the love part is understood but the favourite part is gonna need rethinking._

_Whatever, so what's it gonna be? Yes or no?_

_I guess I'll help GG, but you owe me big time!_

_OK thank you!_

Sky peeped into the room and saw Bridge looking at Lynx with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lynx walked towards the door to leave, but was stopped by Bridge's gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her tear-stained face to Bridge and began to speak.

"Bridge, I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant and that you're the father."

Sky didn't wait to hear anymore he hurried down the hall and headed towards the REC room where he had left the others. He was breathless when he entered and gasped in between gulps of air, " Bridge, Lynx, pregnant, dating."

Z was the first to speak, " Umm Sky? Could please say that in full sentences? It's preettty hard to understand with just four words."

Sky looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Commander Lynx and Bridge are dating and Lynx is PREGNANT!"

Syd walked over to Z and dropped unto the ground into a meditation squat. " Okay, did he just say that Lynx is pregnant and that Bridge is the father? Cause she's too old for him and way too old to be having children."

Bridge walked into the room and everyone shut up and looked at him strangely. Bridge looked at Sky and stuck his tongue out. When Sky raised his eyebrow, Bridge began to laugh crazily as he entered his room.

"Ok that was just weird." Jack said after Bridge's door closed with click.

"Yeah," Syd chimed in, " Maybe the pressure of fatherhood is getting to him. Hehehe."

"Syd that is totally not funny." Z said on the verge of laughing.

"So why are you laughing?" Syd managed to get out between laughs.

"Cause it is funny," Jack said, "Bridge a father, that's really funny!"

"What's so funny?"

The rangers sobered up as Lynx walked into the room. She repeated this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice, " What's so funny cadets?"

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW


	10. His head

**Chapter nine!**

Hello people I'm finally updating my stories, don't now how long C.W. is going to

Be, when I finally get tired I'll stop. LOL.

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Thundra: Whatever, you don't see me busting your stories like that. CHUPZ! You lucky you're my best friend loll.**

**Oh yeah, my team is now in the semi-finals of our island's junior science quiz! Right now if I see another science book I'll hurl. **

**Chapter nine.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers. Neither own "Saving' me" by Nickel back.

Omnicron's Base

**Omnicron's room**

Prison's gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawling. 

_**Oh, I reach for you.**_

His mind reached for Lynx's using the familiar mental path. He flinched when he hit the strong mind block she had erected. Enraged he focused on a picture of his broken family and squeezed it until it was a mangled and unrecognizable. His brows knitted together at the sudden and intense use of his powers. He looked around his spacious cabin feeling hollow and alone.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls; these iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you. COME please I'm calling. And Oh, I scream for you, hurry I'm falling, I'm falling._

He tried again desperate for the familiar. Once again he hit it cursing he got up and walked out unto the deck. His heart ached, he tried once again needing to tell her the dark truth, he couldn't take the rejection anymore, couldn't take the fighting, couldn't take seeing her hesitate to hurt him while he afraid for his life, a life he knew was worthless, and depraved, hurt her without remorse. He remembered what happened earlier, she could have blown his head countless times.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right. _

_And I'll show you what I can be. _

It rang through his head over and over again, _she could have killed me, why didn't she, why didn't she!._

_Why did she choose to let me live? She must know I would have killed her if I had the chance, why would she do such a crazy thing?_

_Say it for me, say it to me._

_**And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me.**_

Her eyes said it all. The only showed emotion for a short time when they were fighting but that had been enough. She felt terrible pain fighting him; it tore her apart. A cruel smile tore at his cruelly handsome features (a.n. corny but hey ). He would use it to his advantage, he would force the circumstances so that she would be faced with the choice: kill or be killed and he knew just the person to test her. Feeling deliciously evil (A.N. corny again loll) he entered the ship and sauntered into Ayanami's room.

Ayanami's room

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me._

_**With these broken wings I'm falling.**_

_**And all I see is you.**_

Black pigtails bounced as Ayanami scurried to fix up her haphazard room. She had sensed Omnicron's energy heading in her direction and rummaged through her draws to find her sexiest outfit. Officially to the ship she had been his mistress for the past three years but she couldn't help the feeling that he was getting bored with her and she was prepared to do anything to remain his second in command. Although it's true she had lost her virginity to him after that she had avoided the sex part of the relationship every time it came up. She had the night planned for them; they would spend a night on the town.

Omnicron was about to knock when o mass of black rushed out grabbed him and transported to a club in the middle of the Sin city. (1) The town was a jumble of loud noises, poorly dressed hookers, drunks, and blinding lights. He looked down to see Ayanami adjusting her choker and patting down her blacks locks. He chuckled as her noticed the pointlessness of this action. He looked around growing nauseous and instinctively reached her hand.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. _

**_And oh I scream for you. Come please I'm calling. And all I need from you, Hurry I'm falling._**

His eyes became blank for a moment and he tried to reach Lynx once again. He winced audibly this caused Ayanami to raise her brows questioningly. Shaking her head she grabbed his hand and pulled to the center of the town, to a club called **PSYCHOPATH.**

**It's been a week since i started this chapter and mt scienc quizz team is now in the finals. The two best school's in the country now competing for the championship. Who will win? I'm so frickin' nervous.**

**(1) Sin city just finish watching the movie but little differences. My sin city is a floating city, with waterfalls coming down and forming a pool underneath.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

_**Italics are thought speech, if you didn't figure it out already.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers; if I did they wouldn't get their Asses wupped in nearly every episode**._

Back at the SPD headquarters 

The rangers sobered up as Lynx walked into the room. She repeated this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice, " What's so funny cadets?"

Jack answered, " Nothing, ma'am. Just a show we were talking about."

_I know you're lying, but I will leave it at that or now_

Jack blinked and raised an eyebrow at Lynx. She cocked her head to the side smiling sweetly and blinked her eyes. Bridge caught this and walked behind and wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing her exposed neck with his nose. Lynx purred at the contact and allowed herself to be led out of room.

Sky was the first to speak, "Now that was just freaking weird."

Both Syd and Z could only stare at area where Bridge and Lynx had been standing nodding dumbstruck.

" Don't you get the feeling that something's up Sky?"

"What exactly is that something, Jack?"

" I don't know what exactly, but it's like Bridge isn't Bridge."

Z being the first one to come out of the staring stupor " That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly my point, I mean he is Bridge, but he isn't bridge."

Z walked up to him and hit him upside the head, " Now you're starting to act like him."

Silence.

They each went to their respective seats and began filing reports, with the exception of Syd who was still standing staring at the same spot in shock. After a while Z began to fidget and created copies of herself to carry the reports to their respective sections in the base. Sighing she turned her attention to her teammates.

"I think we should go out tonight. There's a new club opening on Sin City."

Sky looked up from the report he'd been checking " Club Psychopath, right?"

"Yeah, so what d'you say, we go or no?"

"Aw what the hell, we've got nothing better to do,"

Sky shrugged and nodded his acceptance. Z smiled, and went over to the comatose Sydney. "Syd," she whispered, "Sky's butt naked in the hall."

Sydney instantly rushed out to the hall and began looking feverishly about for the so-called naked Sky. " Z," she whined there is no one out here!"

Snickering Z replied, " I know, I just wanted you to snap out of your affection induced coma."

"Oh, so did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Yeah, we are going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Sin City"

**THREE HOURS LATER.**

The four made their way into the club and were amazed by the size and amount of people there. Plopping down at the bar they ordered drinks and watched the mass of bodies move to music. Jack bobbed his head and mouthed the words to song, which was fifty cent's disco inferno. Z raised an eyebrow and motioned to the dance floor. Jack smirked and pulled her behind him. Upon hitting the floor they began grinding on each other and were soon engulfed by the many bodies.

Syd was working up the courage to ask Sky to dance when she noticed a mass of blue curls walking towards her. The curls stopped at the bar and ordered a Black Russian muttering something about being stood up. She turned to face the person and instantly whipped her face back around. The person was none other than Lynx, dressed in a gothic chic outfit, which made her blue hair stand out. A red haired Japanese man made his way through the crowd and began to have a conversation with her. Syd pulled out a tiny mirror and watched the two.

Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous" started and she watched amzed and Lynx allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor.

**This chapter sucked I know, lost my muse. Dammit!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WEEE FINALLY CONTINUING**

_Syd was working up the courage to ask Sky to dance when she noticed a mass of blue curls walking towards her. The curls stopped at the bar and ordered a Black Russian muttering something about being stood up. She turned to face the person and instantly whipped her face back around. The person was none other than Lynx, dressed in a gothic chic outfit, which made her blue hair stand out. A red haired Japanese man made his way through the crowd and began to have a conversation with her. Syd pulled out a tiny mirror and watched the two._

_Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous" started and she watched amazed and Lynx allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor_

**Now for the new chapter**

Syd looked on in shock for about ten minutes before she reached over and began hitting Sky on his shoulder for his attention.

"Sky, Sky, look who's here!"

"Owwww, I don't see anything, except someone with blue hair." It clicked.

Turning his full attention to the dance floor he asked in shock, "Is that, Lynx????"

Sydney beamed when she realized she wasn't the only one whose brain shut down when this information was processed. "Yep."

Sky raised an eyebrow in masculine amusement, "She doesn't look half bad."

Syd nodded in agreement, "Yeah for someone with a bigger stick up their ass that Kruger, she fixes up pretty nice."

Sky looked over at Syd a smirk in place, "So Sydney, want to dance?"

A blush in place she replied, "Sure why not, I have nothing better to do." And they joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor. The song ended giving way to a more up beat selection. Sydney began moving her hips slightly to beat.

**Music make u lose control  
Music make u lose control **

They looked to the left and saw Lynx, her chest movements in time with pulsing of the music. Her long ponytail flying around as she and her partner danced wildly.

**Lets go  
Yeah yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now **  
**Watch out now **

Syd shouted over the music, "I love this song!"

"But can you dance to it is my question." He replied before turning away from her.

**  
(music make u lose control)  
Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciara's in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop  
**  
_Missy Elliott_  
**_I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shakin both wayz _**

Syd pulled Sky to her and moving to music began to gyrate in way Sky thought not possible of the sometimes ditsy blonde.

**_  
Make u do a double take  
Planet Rocka show stopa  
Flo froppa head knocka  
Beat stalla tail droppa  
Do ma thang muthafukas  
Ma rose royce lamborghini  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit _**

Missy Elliott & Ciara  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

Missy Elliott  
Everybody

Ciara  
Well ma name is ciara  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta

Missy Elliott  
She'll sing on acapella

Ciara  
Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control

Missy Elliott  
We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo

Looking over their shoulders they realized that they were now dancing next to lynx

**_I rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
Walk n da club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u smoke den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla  
If u tipsy stand up  
Dj turn it louda  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic _**

Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait

The crowd had now parted and Lynx and her partner along with a few others began to dance following the choreography in the video. The dj shouting and encouraging them.

_**Do it right **_

_**Fatman Scoop  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor **_

_**Missy Elliott & Ciara  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody**_

_**Missy Elliott  
Everybody**_

_**Fatman Scoop  
Lets go**_

_**Missy Elliott  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control**_

_**Ciara  
Get yo backs off da wall)  
Missy Elliott  
Cuz misdemeanor said **_

_**Ciara  
So  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody **_

_**Missy Elliott  
Everybody  
Get loose**_

A pause as the Dj paused the track. Everybody immediately began to jump cheering as a couple of persons pushed Lynx to the front and unto the stage.

The Dj's voice rang out over the club, "I'm sure y'all want to see what all the commotion was about, right??????????"

The crowd yelled their yeses exuberantly.

Dj laughed, "Well in order to do that y'all need to get her a partner. The males in the audience rushed towards the stage but stopped suddenly to allow one the largest males passage to the **_stage._**

The colour left Lynx's face as the male came closer. As she moved to exit the stage, said male grabbed her hand and bent his head to whisper something into her ear. Her eyes widen in shock and she reluctantlysignaled to the Dj to start whatever song he chose

i  
_**Ay payita mia, guardate la poesia  
Guardate la alegria pa'ti  
**_

Th_e male began to move his hips against Lynx's and she soon joined in the_dance. They started off slowly, doing the basic steps for a salsa.

Shakira:  
**_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_**

She moved away from him and began to twist to the music occasionally popping her body to the beat.

_**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón**_

He closed the distance and pulled his into his arms. Grabbing her waist they began a slow grind to the music before she pushed him away forcefully and pointed at someone in the audience.

**_Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella  
_**

His female companion.

**_Ay amor me duele tanto  
me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor  
_**

He had closed the distance and was holding her from from behind as she moved against him, her body popping and hair flying.

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo  
**_

He grabbed her arm and spun around to face him, they began doing intricate steps and spins, their lips almost touching

**_Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_**

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios  
**_

She moved away once more her body twisting and her footwork mesmerizing and he was matching step for step.

**_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_**

She shook her hips to the rhythm

_**Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas  
**_

He moved seductively towards her

_**Ay amor **_

_**Es una tortura **_

_**Perderte**_

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor**_

_**No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo  
**_

She shook her hips once more adding footwork and all the while moving towards him

_**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios  
**_

They moved more frantic against each other singing along with the song. Suddenly he picked her up and instinctively she twisted her body into the position for the around the world trick, after which she slid to the ground in a split.

_**No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido  
**_

During this time they circled each other, mimicking the other, trying to tease to the other to close the gap and come to them.

_**Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Es que no estoy echo de carton**_

_**Shakira:  
No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
**_

Lynx twirled around him, her actions purposeful and with more force than necessary almost as if she was trying to scare him off.

_**Sanz:  
Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón  
**_

He smiled and closed the distance quickly grabbing her wrist before leading into complicated steps, lifts and spins

_**Shakira:  
AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte**_

She pushed off once more but instead of allowing her freedom he quickly closed the distance before pulling her into a heated kiss.

_**Me duele tanto que sea así**_

_**Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí**_

The crowd in the club remained silent for a while before breaking out in spontaneous applause. Sydney, Skyler, Jack and Z all stood at the bar in shock.

When the kiss ended Lynx slowly walked off the stage before bolting through the crowd and out the door__

_**There I'm done. Don't really like it but it's actually just a filler, a much needed filler. You read, I hoped you enjoyed, and you best review**_


End file.
